Covered By Blood
by Kukkaistytot
Summary: Julia is the main character with her friends Xiaoyu, Jin and Steve. Someone is killing students from Mishima High and they are not that safe either... It takes place after the 4th tournament. **Final Chapter Uploaded!**
1. What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?

Author's note: You have to pretend that Julia, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Jin, Steve, Christie, Anna, Nina and Law are at the same school and Anna, Nina and Law are little younger in this fic, 'kay? Oh, and 'bout the couples, we decided to try Julia/Steve for once. Don't you Jin/Xiaoyu fans worry 'coz the other couple will be Jin/Xiaoyu. And you will find the rest "relationships" out later. Here goes the chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken. Namco does.  
  
  
  
Coverd By Blood  
  
By Kukkaistytot  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a cold and windy Sunday night. Carla was walking towards her home from the Movies. The street was dark and empty, somewhere far she could hear a cat mewing. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She turned around but didn't see anything. "Weird" she thought but continued walking, this time a little faster.  
  
She heard the same voice second time and spun around again. "Okay, you had your fun! Now could you please come here?" she yelled to the darkness. "You really wanna see me, Carla?" a creepy, low voice answered.  
  
"Mark? Is that you?" Carla asked scarily trying to see who it was.  
  
"What's you favourite scary movie Carla?" the voice continued terrifyingly. "You know what it is, Mark. It's Friday the 13th." Carla said, this time angrily and continued "I think you can stop this now."  
  
"Don't you wanna know what's my favourite?" The human asked her. "I know it already. It's the Urban legends dear." Carla answered confused. "No it isn't. My favourite scary movie is the Scream. I love the way they kill all the victims in it. And I especially like the stabbing scenes."  
  
Suddenly the owner of that creepy voice stepped into the light. Carla could saw a human being wearing a black robe and a white mask with black mouth and eyes on it.  
  
"Honestly Mark why are you doing this? You think this is some kinda funny joke or what?" she asked curiously.  
  
The creature started to walk towards Carla. Carla watched the creature patiently.  
  
"Did you like the movie Carla?" The human asked only 5 meters away from Carla.  
  
"Yeah it was very scary. You should see it too." The human was now standing right in front of her.  
  
"But I did." The human said and quickly pulled a sharp, shiny knife from the robe's pocket. Carla gasped seeing the knife and slowly started to back away. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough.  
  
"You wanna die tonight Carla?" The creature asked terrifyingly and stabbed Carla to her stomach. Carla felt terrible pain in her stomach and backed away. The human stabbed her again. She was now crying out of pain.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" She asked still crying, blood all over her shirt. The stabber stared her for a moment.  
  
"Didn't you listen? I told you that I especially like anything with stabbing." The human said and started laughing insanely. Then Carla felt a third stab in her stomach. She tried to shout for help, but nothing came out. She put her hands around her stomach trying to stop the bleeding but suddenly fell to the ground. The stabber took the mask off and Carla saw the murderer's real face and noticed a voice changer the human had used.  
  
"It was you...." Carla said with her last strengths. Then she passed away.  
  
  
  
  
  
~A Day Later~  
  
  
  
Julia was walking to school with her best friend Xiaoyu. They always walked to school together. Julia was glad that they lived near each other so the distance wasn't a problem.  
  
"You had a nice weekend in the farm?" Xiaoyu asked interestedly.  
  
"Actually I did. I wish you had been there with me. It was so fun!"  
  
"Me too. But I had a very nice weekend with Jin too." Xiaoyu said smiling.  
  
"Oh, you did? What did you guys do?" Julia asked teasingly.  
  
"We went to see a movie. That Gone with wind, you must have heard about it? It was so romantic!" Xiaoyu excitedly told.  
  
"And after that Jin took me to the most beautiful lake I've ever seen! The lake was so calm and quiet. And that sunset. It was so beautiful. The surface was reflected from the sun. It was SO beautiful. Everything was perfect." Xiaoyu dreamily thought back.  
  
"Well it seems that you had a really nice weekend indeed." Julia laughed.  
  
"Oh, I certainly did! But I'm still little bit concerned..."  
  
"Of what?" Julia asked worriedly.  
  
Xiaoyu made Julia stop walking. "Well... You think Jin likes me? I mean REALLY likes me?" Xiaoyu asked looking strait into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Xiaoyu, of course he likes you! What, you think that he goes out with every girl he meets?" Julia said joking.  
  
"Yeah.. Maybe you're right." Xiaoyu finally said.  
  
"You know I'm right! And you said yourself that you two had a perfect weekend together, remember?"  
  
"You're right! God what am I even thinking?!" Xiaoyu yelled grabbing Julia's hand. "C'mon we're gonna be late!  
  
Julia smiled at Xiaoyu and they started to walk towards their school.  
  
  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Beware: More horror is coming but it might take a while. We still have to finish our other stories before we can pay attention to this one. Be patience. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 


	2. Beneath An Old Oak

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing guys!!! =)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of walking Julia and Xiaoyu finally reached the school gates. They saw Jin and Hwoarang walking together towards the school. Xiaoyu called them by names and they noticed finally Julia and Xiaoyu and walked to them.  
  
"Hi Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted.  
  
"Hey Xiaoyu. How's my girl?" Jin asked grinning.  
  
Oh my God! Jin just called her 'his girl'! Xiaoyu thought. "I'm, uh...... I'm fine!" She said nervously trying to act calm.  
  
"Good." Jin smiled.  
  
Julia saw a few police walking in front of her.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked confused.  
  
"You guys haven't heard??" Hwoarang asked surprised.  
  
"Heard what" Julia asked even more confused.  
  
Hwoarang tuned to Jin. "Carla Johnson was murdered last night." Jin said.  
  
"Oh my God!" Julia yelled at shock.  
  
"What??! That's horrible!!" Xiaoyu scarily shouted.  
  
"Yeah it's horrible." Jin admit.  
  
"They found her from Wall street at middle of the night. They say that she was stabbed three times to her stomach and----"  
  
"Ugh! That's enough!" Julia cut Hwoarang's speech.  
  
"Yeah, we gotta go to the class." Xiaoyu said grabbing Julia's hand. "We'll see you later!"  
  
"Yeah see you!" Jin yelled after them while Jin and Hwoarang started to walk towards their classroom.  
  
The history class went slow. The whole class was sleepy and hardly anybody paid any attention to the teacher. Julia looked at the empty seat next to hers. It was the seat where Carla used to sit. Julia smiled while remembering all those times what they had spent together. Carla had been her close friend. They always talked and laughed together. "God, her parents must be so terrified." she thought herself.  
  
"Miss Chang?" asked a kind voice. Julia turned back to the teacher.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please try to consternate this class?" The teacher asked a bit annoying.  
  
Julia looked back to Carla's seat and sighed. "Yes." she quietly answered to the teacher.  
  
The bell rang. All the students started to leave the room. Julia and Xiaoyu went to their usual place where they always gathered; It was beneath an old oak. There they saw Steve, Law, Nina, Jin, Hwoarang and Christie who was talking on a phone. Julia and Xiaoyu ran to their friends and sat down, Julia next to Steve and Xiaoyu next to Jin.  
  
"Hi Steve! I haven't seen you the whole day." Julia said.  
  
"Yeah I had something what I had to do at home so I came a little later. I'm sorry. I just heard about Carla." Steve said putting his arms around Julia.  
  
"Yeah........ She was a good person. I just can't believe why someone would do this to her!" Julia angrily said.  
  
"That is very strange I have to admit." Steve said.  
  
  
  
A group of girls including Anna walked by. "How's your day today Honey pie?" Hwoarang asked Anna.  
  
"None of your business!" Anna angrily snapped walking away.  
  
"Damn I love that attitude!" Hwoarang grinned.  
  
"I can't believe that you're interested 'bout my sister Hwo! I mean she doesn't even deserve you." Nina said.  
  
"Thanks Nina but I think she does. She's one hell of a chick! Well maybe a bit too tense but it doesn't matter." Hwoarang said.  
  
"Whatever you say." Nina said rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
Christie hung the phone up and joined her friends. "With whom were you talking to?" Julia asked while Christie put her phone to her purse.  
  
"With my boyfriend, Noah." Christie answered.  
  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Julia said confused.  
  
"Haven't I told you? Well he's at Brazil right now so we only call each other. I really didn't tell you Julia?" Christie said.  
  
"No. But at least I found it out now. You must miss him much don't you?" Julia asked.  
  
"Yeah. Very much." Christie sighed happily.  
  
"So what are you doing after school Julia?" Steve asked her.  
  
"Uh, nothing special. Why?" Julia asked.  
  
"I just thought if you would wanna come to a movie with me or something?" Steve asked a little shy afraid of Julia's reaction.  
  
"Oh sure. I'd love to." Julia said smiling.  
  
"Great! I pick you up at eight." Steve said while the bell started to ring.  
  
"Religion. I hate religion!" Law said angrily and started to walk towards the classroom with Nina.  
  
"I know. I don't like it either but let's just try to stand it, 'kay?" Nina said and grabbed Law's arm and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Save that after school, will you?" Christie said taunting.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
We continue when we have time. 


	3. Bloody Footsteps

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
  
  
It was four p.m. when Julia and Xiaoyu were walking to Julia's house.  
  
"Oh my God! He asked me out, Xiaoyu! What am I gonna wear?" Julia said nervously.  
  
"Calm down, Julia. You have many beautiful cloths. I'm sure we'll find something." Xiaoyu said calmly.  
  
"You're gonna help me? Oh what would I do without you Xiao!" Julia said and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Well you helped me with my first dates with Jin, remember? Oh I was so nervous and I know exactly how you feel. You just have to remember act calm and everything is gonna be alright." Xiaoyu advised her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try my best."  
  
They met Jin and Steve at the school gates.  
  
"Hey Xiaoyu and Julia" Jin shouted at them. "You need a ride?" Jin asked meaning his car.  
  
Xiaoyu and Julia switched looks.  
  
"Sure." Xiaoyu answered smiling.  
  
All four stepped to Jin's shiny red cabriolet, Xiaoyu and Jin in the front and Julia and Steve at the back.  
  
"So, where do I drop you?" Jin smiled.  
  
"At my place." Julia said.  
  
Jin drove fast down the street.  
  
"This is so wonderful. Finally I'm doing out with Steven!" Julia thought happily. "He's so handsome and.. Oh I think I love him.." Julia continued thinking and leant her head to Steve's shoulder. Steve turned to her and started to smooth her brown hair softly. Julia wrapped her arms around Steve and fell back to her dreams.  
  
"So, Xiaoyu, what are you doing to night?" Jin asked.  
  
Xiaoyu smiled and looked happily to Julia who was totally in her own thoughts. "Nothing special, why?" Xiaoyu answered blushing.  
  
"I thought we could spent some time together." Jin said turning his head off the road.  
  
"I would love that." Xiaoyu said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Xiaoyu saw something lying on the road.  
  
"Jin stop!" she screamed and pointed to the road. Quickly Jin pulled the brakes down and Julia and Steve were close to fly out of the car.  
  
"Oh Jesus Christ! Why did you do that for?" Steve yelled angrily.  
  
"There's something on the road!" Xiaoyu yelled to him and jumped out of the car and started to walk towards the thing what was laying on the road. A smile from her lips disappeared when she saw it...  
  
"Oh... Can't be..." Xiaoyu whispered terrified. Jin, Julia and Steve got out of the car too and walked to Xiaoyu who was staring at shocked to the ground. They looked at the ground as well and saw someone's immobile body there. Julia gasped and Jin and Steve stared at the body. Jin crouched to the body and slowly rolled him around. The body's clothes and the road were all covered by blood and his chest was full of stabs.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Julia shouted scarily.  
  
"Should we call an ambulance?" Steve asked unsure.  
  
"Yes we should!" Xiaoyu said in panic. She went back to the car and took her cell phone from her bag. She quickly pressed the numbers.  
  
"Wait a minute! Isn't he that Kyle from our school?!" Jin said petrified.  
  
"Oh shit! Look at there!" Steve said pointing a little forward the road. Julia and Jin turned their gaze to the road and saw bloody footsteps leading towards a many years old barn.  
  
Xiaoyu hang up the phone call and walked to the others. "They're on their way." She said calmly. "Xiaoyu..." Jin started. "Huh?" Xiaoyu said but then she noticed the steps on the road. A long silence filled the air.  
  
The ambulance and polices came. The doctor came out of the car and started to examine Kyle's dead body. Few polices came to Jin, Xiaoyu, Julia and Steve.  
  
"You found this man?" One of the cops asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was laying on the road when we came here." Jin answered.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" The cop asked.  
  
"Yes, he's one of the student's in our school, Kyle Robins." Julia said turning her gaze to the cop.  
  
"You need to come to the police station with us now." The other cop said.  
  
"Do we really have to?" Xiaoyu asked tiredly.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Fine." Jin said walking to his car. "We follow you if it's ok?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine." The cop said and walked to the police car.  
  
Steve, Julia and Xiaoyu went inside the car and Jin started to follow the police car.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Hope you liked the chapter! We continue as soon as possible. 


	4. A Wrong Number

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fle: We know we should do something about our grammar but we suck in it.  
  
Fox Lady: Thanks for reviewing! Good you liked it. =)  
  
Hina: Yeah, you're right, we should pick some Japanese names into the story. We know that Nina, Law, Anna, Julia, Hwoarang, Steve and Christie aren't in Mishima High but you just have to pretend they are, okayz? We just needed more Tekken characters into school (to be killed :D) ^_^ Oh and could you please tell your sister that our names are our real names and we're not from Asian. Thanks!  
  
Chandavatika: We're flattered! *Blushes*  
  
White Boomerang: You r right. We really like, no, love horror =)  
  
Tiger5913: More Xiaoyin coming later! Promise!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia and Steve were walking together towards Julia's house. It was already dark and spooky and Julia was scared.  
  
"I don't like this at all, you know." Julia said and took Steve's hand to hers.  
  
"It's ok. Nothing's gonna happen to us." Steve said, trying to calm her. But the truth was that he was almost as scared as Julia was.  
  
They arrived to Julia's house. Julia turned to Steve.  
  
"You wanna come in?" she asked knowing that Michelle had left to Arizona in that morning. That made the house empty and really scary to her. If Steve would be there she would feel much safer.  
  
"I would want to, but I can't. I gotta go home." He said and hugged her. "I'm sorry." He added.  
  
Julia turned her gaze strait to his eyes and they kissed.  
  
"I'd better go before you seduce me to stay here with you." He said jokingly.  
  
"You're sure that you don't wanna come inside?" she asked the second time.  
  
"You know I wanna but I really can't." Steve said and kissed her cheek. Then he disappeared to the darkness.  
  
Julia sighed and opened the door.  
  
"He's so lovable man... So handsome and nice and smart and everything! I think I'm falling for him." She thought while she turned lights on.  
  
"Maybe I could watch some movie." She said to herself and walked to the video cabinet. Suddenly she heard something from upstairs.  
  
"Mom? Are you home?" She shouted scarily.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom??" She shouted again.  
  
No one answered and Julia became very scared. She was walking around the room nervously.  
  
"What if the murderer is there? Should I call to the police? But what if it's my mom? Oh my God! What should I do...? Think, Julia, Think!" She thought.  
  
After few minutes she saw somebody coming down the stairs. That someone was wearing a black robe. Julia couldn't see the face of that creature.  
  
"Who are you?" Julia said backing off.  
  
"I'm..." The human being started with a low creepy voice.  
  
"Your new roommate!" A girl said and took the robe off and continued; "I mean, for the time Michelle is in Arizona. Oh and my name is Akira."  
  
"Oh... Right.." Julia said confused.  
  
"I found this from your garret." She explained quickly when she noticed that Julia was staring at the robe.  
  
"Sorry but I think you're weird." Julia said to her. "I mean, here's a killer and you put a black robe on and try to scare me!!" Julia continued.  
  
"Well.." Akira tried but Julia cut her speech.  
  
"Well I can tell you that your attempt success!" Julia shouted angrily and walked to her room.  
  
"I'm sorry!!!" Akira shouted to her.  
  
"You'd better be!" Julia shouted back.  
  
Julia closed her room door and sat down to her bed.  
  
"I can't believe mom didn't tell me about this." She thought angrily.  
  
The phone rang. Julia got up and answered it. "Yes?"  
  
"Hello Julia." A low voice said.  
  
"Who is this?" Julia asked.  
  
"Who would you want me to be?"  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are and what you're----" The voice cut her speech.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare." She heard someone saying and suddenly she heard knocking on her window. The phone fell from her hand while she turned to the window frightened. She walked to the window and looked out to the darkness but didn't saw anything. She went back to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Julia yelled to the phone scared.  
  
"I just wanna play with you a bit." The voice said.  
  
"Why?" Julia asked curiously.  
  
"Let's just play this one game. I ask you a question and if you got it right your dear Masahiro can live. If your answer isn't correct he will die." The voice said and started laughing terrifyingly.  
  
"Err... I don't know any Masahiro." Julia said confused.  
  
"Don't try to trick me! I know his your boyfriend!!"  
  
"I think you have the wrong number." Julia said even more confused. "I really don't know anybody called Masahiro."  
  
"What? You don't??! Oh God Damned!!" The voice said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Weirdo." Julia said to herself while she put the phone down.  
  
"Who was it??" Akira shouted downstairs.  
  
"It was just a wrong number!" Julia yelled to Akira and started to do her homework.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Did or didn't you like this chapter? All kinda reviews are welcome! 


	5. Stabbed Alive

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 8.10. a.m. and Julia was just eating breakfast when the phone rang. She got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hi it's me Xiaoyu. I thought that maybe I could come at your house 'coz I'm already ready and I don't like to be alone right now. So is it ok?" Xiaoyu asked her a little unsure.  
  
"Sure, I don't like being alone either when I know that there's that horrible murderer out there." Julia said terrified.  
  
"Ok, good. So I'll be there in.. 10 minutes." Xiaoyu said and hung up the phone.  
  
Julia quickly finished her breakfast and went to the bathroom. She started to put her make-up on. Then she heard the bell ringing downstairs.  
  
"Akira! Could you open the door please? It's my friend Xiaoyu!" She yelled to Akira and continued putting the make-up on.  
  
"OK!" She heard Akira answering.  
  
  
  
"Akira?!" Xiaoyu said surprised when Akira opened the door.  
  
"Yeah. Julia's mother wanted me to stay here to keep company to Julia while she's in Arizona." Akira explained to her. She and Xiaoyu had known each other when they were little kids. They hadn't had seen for a few years because Xiaoyu had moved to Japan.  
  
"But what got you to move in Japan?" Xiaoyu asked curiously and stepped in.  
  
"Well.. I met a wonderful guy, Masahiro, few years ago and we got married in last year. Masahiro got a job from here and we moved here." Akira explained.  
  
"That... Sounds very lovely!" Xiaoyu said a little confused considering that Akira was only 18. "So he's 18 too?" Xiaoyu asked her.  
  
"Actually he's 5 years older." Akira said and got Xiaoyu even more confused. "So what's up with you?" Akira asked her while they sat down.  
  
"I have met one wonderful guy too! His name is Jin and his so sweet, sexy and so smart!" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, he definitely sounds very nice." Akira said laughing. Suddenly Julia came downstairs.  
  
"You made friends quickly! What are you guys talking about?" Julia asked while joining them.  
  
"Ling just told me about her perfect boyfriend." Akira said turning Julia.  
  
"Ah, she talks him all the time." Julia said laughing.  
  
"Umm... Hey, did you hear that Akira has gotten married?" Xiaoyu asked Julia trying to change the subject.  
  
"What? No, I didn't. Who's the lucky one?" Julia asked turning to Akira.  
  
"Masahiro." Akira said happily.  
  
"Did you say Masahiro?" Julia asked terrified.  
  
"Yeah, I met him a few years ago." Akira explained her.  
  
"Umm.. That phone call yesterday... I think that it wasn't a wrong number..." Julia scarily said.  
  
"What? He called me?" Akira asked calmly.  
  
"Actually no, I don't think it was him.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Someone crazy was scaring me and has taken Masahiro."  
  
"What??!!" Akira scarily shouted.  
  
"Well I'm not sure." Julia said unsure.  
  
"Who was it?? Was it a male's or a female's voice?" Akira asked worriedly.  
  
"Maybe it was just a Halloween joke, you know?" Xiaoyu suggested.  
  
"Yeah.. I hope you're right Ling." Akira sighed.  
  
"Let's talk about this later. We have to go to the school now." Julia said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, we hafta go now. Will you be OK, Akira?" Xiaoyu asked and stood up too.  
  
"Yes I'll be fine. Now go you two or you'll be late!" Akira said and took a magazine from a table next to the couch. Julia and Xiaoyu opened the door and left Akira to the house. The way to the school went quickly because they had to hurry and they practically ran the whole way. They reached the gates and went to the school.  
  
"Aw damn, I have chemistry!" Xiaoyu shouted while looking her schedule." What do you have?"  
  
"Art. I love it!" Julia shouted exited. "I think our ways part now." She said leaving towards her classroom.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch." Xiaoyu said and started to walk to the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
It was the same day's evening. Julia, Steve, Xiaoyu, Jin, Hwoarang, Christie, Law and Nina had decided to go movies.  
  
"So, what movie you wanna see?" Christie asked them while they were walking towards the cinema.  
  
"What about that Scream III?" Hwoarang suggested.  
  
"No way! I'm not going to see it!" Xiaoyu resisted.  
  
"Jin will protect you." Hwoarang said teasing.  
  
"Yeah. He's my hero." Xiaoyu said and wrapped her arms around Jin. Jin gave her a smile and kissed her forehead.  
  
"We'll watch the Scream then?" Law asked. Everyone agreed.  
  
  
  
"Can I have eight tickets to the Scream III please?" Julia asked from the casher.  
  
"I'm sorry. We don't have eight places next to each other." Casher said. Then she showed a list for the places to Julia where they had available seats.  
  
"We take those places." Julia said to the casher and pointed eight place from the list.  
  
"All right. The next show is 21.00 p.m. so you'll have almost one hour time until it starts." The casher said and gave eight tickets to Julia while she gave the money to the casher.  
  
"Okay, we'll came back later." Julia said to the cashier and turned to her friends. "So, there's one hour time until the movie. What do you wanna do?"  
  
" Let's just go shopping to the town." Christie suggested.  
  
"Yeah, who not?" Nina said turning Julia and Xiaoyu.  
  
"Umm.. I think I'll stay here with Jin." Xiaoyu said and grabbed Jin's arm.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Xiaoyu! Don't you think that you two have enough time to coo at the movies?" Christie said while Xiaoyu blushed fierily and looked up to Jin who was laughing himself.  
  
"Go ahead Xiaoyu. We'll meet here later." Jin said and turned to Law, Steve and Hwoarang. "But what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Nina said and started to walk out. "You're coming?"  
  
"Yeah, Sure." Julia said and kissed Steve's cheek for goodbye. Then she ran to Nina and Christie who were already outside waiting for her and Xiaoyu. "Xiaoyu, you're coming?" Julia asked turning to her friend who was still keeping Jin's arm tightly.  
  
"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm coming." Xiaoyu answered but turned to Jin and kissed him. "I'll see you soon." She said and walked to Julia bounding happily.  
  
"She's so childish." Hwoarang said grinning to Jin when Xiaoyu was outside.  
  
"Shut up!" Jin said with a hard tone.  
  
"Make me." Hwoarang said like challenging Jin into a fight. Jin just stared him angrily. "I was just kidding, man. She's nice." Hwoarang said and turned to Law and Steve. "So, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I dunno. Should we go to play billiard?" Law suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun." Steve said and turned to Jin and Hwoarang. "Or what do you say?" They both just nodded approvingly.  
  
One hour later the girls came into the cinema where the boys were already waiting.  
  
"Finally! What took you so long?" Hwoarang asked the girls reached them.  
  
"We had so mush things to do, so many lovely clothes to try on and so little time." Christie said and put down her bags what were full of clothes.  
  
"Oh, Jin you gotta see this!" Xiaoyu shouted and took a red dress from her bag and showed it to Jin who was smiling at her eagerness." With one fits me better? This dress or" Xiaoyu took another dress from her bag and showed it to Jin. It was exactly same the dress but this one was pink. "This?" She finished her sentence and waited for Jin's comment.  
  
"I think they both fit you well." Jin said scratching his neck.  
  
"Well witch one fits better?!" Xiaoyu asked impatiently.  
  
"Err.. Maybe pink." Jin said and sat down." Why are you asking me about this?"  
  
"I'll keep the dress you like more." Xiaoyu said smiling and put the dresses back to her bag and continued, " I'll return the red dress later." Jin just rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're gonna watch the movie now?" Steve asked wrapping his arm around Julia.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Hwoarang said and they all went to the movie hall.  
  
At the movie hall, Jin, Xiaoyu and Christie sat to the first row side by side, Julia and Steve went to the third row, Nina and Law sat to the fourth row and Hwoarang was sitting alone at the sixth row. All of them watched the movie focused. Suddenly Law felt his cell phone shaking in his pocket. He took it from his pocket and sighed. "Nina, this doesn't take long." Law said tiredly.  
  
"Ok. Just come back soon!" Nina said and started to watch the movie again. Law just nodded and walked out of the hall to the empty lobby. After 20 minutes of waiting, Nina started to worry about Law." Doesn't take long?" Nina thought herself and stood up. She walked to the lobby searching for Law but it seemed that it was easier said than done. Law was nowhere to be found. She searched the lobby and surrounding of the movie theater but she still couldn't find him anywhere. Finally she decided to ask the cashier.  
  
"Excuse me! Have you seen a tall, handsome man walking here?" Nina asked the casher who was working with her computer.  
  
"Yes, I saw someone going to the men's room." The casher politely answered and pointed the men's room.  
  
"The men's room! Why didn't I figure that out sooner?" Nina thought herself." Thanks." She said to the cashier and headed to the men's room. She knocked the door and opened it. It was empty." Damned!" Nina swore and took her cell phone from her purse and flicked Law's number on the screen. Suddenly she heard a phone ranging somewhere. She turned her gaze to a booth realizing the phone ranging came from there.  
  
"Law?" Nina asked unsure and knocked the door. No response. She knocked again but still no response. She looked at the floor and noticed a trace of blood there. She crouched and saw it was from the booth. Now she was getting really worried. In panic she started to knock the door even harder and yelling terrified. Finally she got the door open and gasped for what she saw. Law was laying on the toilet and was stabbed to his chest. Still in panic, Nina tried to help Law knowing there was nothing she could do because of the many stabs. There was blood everywhere and Nina tried to clean her hands from the blood but couldn't. She started to cry and decided to go and get some help but when she turned around she saw someone standing in front of him. Someone with a black robe and a strange mask." You gotta help me! My boyfriend---" Her speech was cut off.  
  
"I know." Figure said and took a sharp knife from the robe's sleeve. Nina stared the knife at shock and felt a deep stabbing in her chest. She was speechless. The only thing she could think was the pain she felt. She fell on the ground and holding her arm on her chest. The figures cleaned the blood of the knife and lift it up ready to strake again. Nina knew there was nothing she could do. She was too weak to reject the stabbing so she reached to Law's hand and held it tightly closing her eyes and feeling the second stab in her chest. It was the final stab.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Now how was that? Bad? Good? Scary? Stupid? Sick? Give us your opinion! 


	6. Blood On The Walls, Blood On The Floor, ...

Author's note: We're back! Exciting, eh? Here's the 6th chapter, sorry we haven't updated for a long time.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
After the movie, Christie and Hwoarang went their homes, Julia and Steve went to their homes as well and Jin and Xiaoyu went to Xiaoyu's place.  
  
"This is so awful!" shouted Xiaoyu and sat to the couch next to Jin. "Why would someone do something like this??"  
  
Jin sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Xiaoyu. "I don't know. Don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you. "Jin said while Xiaoyu was looking at him, curiously.  
  
"Really??" Xiaoyu asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah. You can count on that." Jin said and smiled at Xiaoyu.  
  
"That's good to hear", she said and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Still, I can't be wondering about Nina and Law."  
  
"I know. It's unbelievable", Jin said smoothing her black hair trying to calm her down. She let go of Jin. "Would you stay with me tonight? I wouldn't wanna be alone", she asked looking into Jin's brown eyes.  
  
"Of course", he said and kissed her forehead. Xiaoyu laid down and pulled Jin next to her and after a few minutes they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
At the next morning Julia, Xiaoyu and Jin went to school at Jin's car.  
  
"How are you feeling, Julia?" Jin asked when they reached the school.  
  
"I'm ok. A little confused", she answered and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." Jin just smiled and slammed the door.  
  
When they all were out, they noticed that there were polices everywhere.  
  
"What's going on?" Julia asked Jin and Xiaoyu confused.  
  
"I dunno. Where are all the students?" Jin asked looking around. A police passed them by.  
  
"Excuse me", Xiaoyu said and stopped the police. "Where are everybody?"  
  
The police turned to Xiaoyu. "Are you a student of this school?" the police asked politely.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded. "Me and my friends", she said pointing Jin and Julia who were behind her.  
  
"Well, you don't have school for a couple of days. Come back next Monday", the police said and started to walk away but Julia stopped him.  
  
"Is it because of the murders?" Julia asked afraid. The police turned to the teenagers again.  
  
"Yes. Now if you don't mind I have works to do", the police said and left, this time for good. Julia turned to her friends.  
  
"Great. Now what?" Julia asked stately. Jin and Xiaoyu switched looks.  
  
"I guess we should get out of here", Jin said scratching his neck.  
  
"Yeah, we should. Come on", Xiaoyu said and walked to Jin's car. Suddenly Jin's cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Jin said to the phone. "Oh, hey Hwoarang. Whazzup?" "A party? Umm.. I ask them", Jin said and turned to Xiaoyu and Julia. "Hwoarang is keeping some kinda party 'coz there's no school 'till next Monday and he wants to know if you guys are coming?"  
  
"Party? Ok, count me in", Xiaoyu said and went inside the car.  
  
"Julia?" Jin asked.  
  
"Mmm... I don't know. I mean, God, two of our friend were just killed and we're going to a party? Is that right?" Julia asked unsure.  
  
"I can't say what's right but I don't think Nina and Law would want us to be sad for them forever", Jin said and went inside the car.  
  
"Yeah... I guess you're right." Julia said getting in to the car.  
  
"Good", Jin said and continued talking to Hwoarang. "Yeah, we're coming." Jin told him and hung up the phone.  
  
"So when the party is?" Xiaoyu asked him.  
  
"Oh, it's tonight."  
  
"Tonight??"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I hafta get home to see if I have anything to wear." Xiaoyu said and turned to Julia. "You'll help me?" Julia nodded.  
  
"Why do you girls always think so hard what are you gonna wear?" Jin asked them.  
  
"'Coz... It just belongs to our personality." Xiaoyu explained to him.  
  
"Uh-huh." Jin simply said.  
  
"Could you drive us to my place?" Julia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jin said and drove to Julia's place.  
  
"I'll pick you up at nine o'clock from here, ok?"  
  
"C'ya then!" Xiaoyu said smiling to him.  
  
"Bye!" Jin shouted and drove away.  
  
  
  
Julia and Xiaoyu stepped inside Julia's house.  
  
"Akira! I'm home!" Julia shouted when they got inside.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't think she's home", Xiaoyu said and took off her jacket.  
  
"I guess you're right. Strange. She was still sleeping peacefully when I left."  
  
"Maybe she got up after you had gone and is now shopping or something." Xiaoyu said and started to walk upstairs to Julia's room. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's all right. You're coming?"  
  
Julia sighed and started to walk upstairs." I hope you're right."  
  
While upstairs, Xiaoyu noticed something red on the walls and on the floor. She examined it closer and gasped realizing it was blood. Julia reached upstairs.  
  
"I don't think I have anything to wear!" Julia shouted angrily and looked at Xiaoyu who was staring shocked to the floor. "Xiaoyu? You're all right?"  
  
Xiaoyu slowly turned to Julia. "Julia... Look at the floor.. Look at the walls.." Xiaoyu barely whispered.  
  
Julia turned to the walls and saw the same thing Xiaoyu saw. There was blood everywhere: on the floor, on the walls, on the carpet, everywhere. Julia swelled up and tuned back to Xiaoyu. "Oh my God.." Was the only thing Julia was able to say. Then something couched her attention; a wooden door, Akira's door. Julia slowly walked to the door and was about to open it when Xiaoyu interrupted her.  
  
"Julia, don't. Please, don't do that", she begged.  
  
Julia ignored her and slowly opened the door.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ 


	7. Rest In Peace

Author's note: Here goes the chapter number 7. Hope you like it. And thanks to Lacrease and Kotou for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia was just stepping into the room when Xiaoyu and she heard something from the downstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Xiaoyu asked terrified.  
  
"I... I don't know." Julia answered and turned around. "Let's go and see what it is", Julia suggested.  
  
"No!" Xiaoyu screamed and continued, "What if it's the murderer?"  
  
"Then that's the risk we're gonna take", Julia said and started to walk downstairs.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Xiaoyu yelled and grabbed Julia's arm. "Are you out of your mind?! I'm not gonna let you go there all by yourself!"  
  
"Then you just have to come with me", Julia simply said and turned to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu looked at Julia confused and sighed. "Fine."  
  
Just when they were about to go downstairs, they heard someone's voice.  
  
"Is that Hwoarang?" Julia asked unsure.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is. But what is he doing in here?" Xiaoyu asked looking surprised at Julia who was just as surprised as Xiaoyu was.  
  
Suddenly they heard very heavy and creepy steps coming downstairs. They recognized the figure - it was Hwoarang just like they had thought. But.... What was that on his shirt? Something red..... It looked just like.....  
  
"BLOOD!!" Xiaoyu shouted terrified scaring the hell of Julia and Hwoarang.  
  
"What the fuck are you yelling at?!" Hwoarang asked looking Xiaoyu scared. Xiaoyu pointed the red spot on Hwoarang's shirt. "Where did you get that from?!" Xiaoyu asked him still pointing the spot.  
  
"Oh, that. I dumped into someone just when I was crossing the street", Hwoarang explained and quickly continued, "It seemed that he was running out of your house, Julia and I thought I'd better check it out."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Julia screamed, "The murderer was still in the house when Xiaoyu and I came in!!"  
  
"Yeah, It seems so", Hwoarang said scratching his head. "Uh.. Is that blood??" Hwoarang asked and turned his gaze to the wall. Julia slowly nodded. "We don't know where it came from", Julia said under her breath.  
  
"You mean from who", Hwoarang said still looking at the blood on the wall and floor. That made Julia shiver: to realize that the blood was someone's. But who's....?  
  
"What should we do now? Should we call---" Xiaoyu was cut by Julia.  
  
"Oh my God!" Julia shouted terrified, what made Xiaoyu and Hwoarang turn their gaze on her.  
  
"What now? Why are you guys yelling all the time?!" Hwoarang asked Julia, who was breathing fast.  
  
"Akira!!" She shouted and ran into Akira's room. When she reached the room she saw there was no one there. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang followed Julia confused.  
  
"What about Akira?" Xiaoyu asked curiously but Julia ignored her question and ran to another room and opened the door. It was also empty. She ran into every room in the house but they were all empty. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu just followed Julia confused. Finally Julia sat down onto the floor and covered her face with her hands. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang switched looks.  
  
"You wanna tell why you are examining all the rooms?" Hwoarang asked and sat next to Julia.  
  
Julia uncovered her face and started: "I just..." Her eyes travelled to the wooden door that was covered be blood. She had forgot to check it out. She got up quickly and walked to the door and opened it afraid of what she could find in there. Hwoarang got up too but didn't follow Julia to the room. She saw Akira laying on the floor lifeless. "NOOO!!!" Julia shouted and ran to her. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang came into the room and saw Akira's body. Xiaoyu covered her face with her hands but Hwoarang didn't look very surprised about the body.  
  
"Is she dead?" Xiaoyu asked scarily, still her hands on her face. Hwoarang turned to Xiaoyu. "No, she's just playing. What do you think?" Hwoarang said taunting.  
  
"What are we gonna do? Why would someone do anything like this??" Julia said angrily.  
  
"Should we call the cops?" Hwoarang suggested unsure scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah", Xiaoyu said and left the room and made the call.  
  
"Well I'd better get going now. See you at the party", Hwoarang said and left the room.  
  
"What?" Julia asked shocked. Hwoarang came back into the room. " I said, 'See you at the party'", he replied.  
  
"You're keeping the party? Even if Akira just died??" Julia asked standing up. Hwoarang looked at her confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because Akira just died!!" Julia shouted angrily.  
  
"Look, I'm very sorry that your room mate died but that doesn't effect the party. Besides, I didn't even know her. So why would I cancel the party?" Hwoarang said and left Julia alone into the room.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Oh my God! Who has killed Akira?!! We decided to be bitches. We'll continue when we have 40 reviews. =D Just kiddin' of course! =) 


	8. At The Party

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
Later at the same night, Hwoarang kept his party as he had promised. Everyone was there: Jin, Steve, Christie, Xiaoyu, Miharu, Anna and many others. But.. Where was Julia?  
  
Xiaoyu was dressed in the pink dress she had bought before the movie the day before yesterday and was now walking towards Jin. "Hi Jin!" she shouted happily and hugged him. "Hi sweetie", Jin said smiling and hugged her back. Jin was wearing black trousers and a black t-shirt what made him look kind of pale.  
  
"You're so black", Xiaoyu said taunting and let go of Jin. Jin just grinned and was about to answer something before someone smacked his back. "Enjoying the party?" someone asked and Jin turned around and saw it was Hwoarang.  
  
"Actually I just came", Jin said while Xiaoyu noticed Julia at the doorway. "Julia!" she shouted and went to talk to her leaving Jin and Hwoarang talking together. Julia noticed Xiaoyu and waved her hand to Xiaoyu.  
  
"For a moment I thought that you're not coming", Xiaoyu said relived. Julia smiled "For a moment I thought I wasn't coming either."  
  
Xiaoyu smiled at Julia happily: " Well I'm glad you came. You want anything?"  
  
"Well, I could take a glass of juice."  
  
"What? Juice? Err. I don't think here's any", Xiaoyu said confused.  
  
"Fine. I take a glass of water. I have an exam tomorrow so I don't drink any alcohol", Julia explained.  
  
"Oh, ok, I bring your water." Xiaoyu said and left to the kitchen. Suddenly Julia heard someone's bitchy voice behind her. " It's good think that you don't drink any alcohol dear. Loosing some extra weight wouldn't be bad, wouldn't it?" Julia turned around and saw Anna standing in front of her. Julia smiled sarcastically to her: "Yeah, and maybe if you wouldn't drink any alcohol either someone would think you're smart." Anna gave a murderous look to her and was about to slap Julia when someone's strong hand grabbed Anna's hand.  
  
"What if you'd go out to have some fresh air?" Steve said and let go of Anna's hand. Anna took a cigarette from her purse and lighted it. "What ever you say, hon", Anna said and went outside.  
  
"God I hate that bitch! I wish the psycho killer who murdered my dear sister would murder Julia too. I couldn't wait to get rid of her. But then the poor Stevie would be all alone.. Not for long, thought." Anna thought an evil smile on her face.  
  
Suddenly she heard a weird sound from the darkness. "Is there someone?" she shouted to the darkness but no one answered. Anna shrugged her shoulders: "I must be imagining."  
  
"Hi Anna", she heard suddenly.  
  
"What? Who's there?" Anna asked.  
  
A black figure stepped to the light from the darkness and started walking towards Anna. Anna didn't ignore it - she just lighted a new cigarette.  
  
"Don't you know smoking is dangerous for health?" the figure asked Anna.  
  
"What do you care about my smoking?" Anna said with her bitchy voice and turned to the figure. She saw a white mask with an open mouth. "What the hell??!" she yelled. The figure pulled a knife out of the sleeve. "Isn't that a little bit childish?" Anna asked, "acting a murderer from a stupid movie?"  
  
"You think the movie was stupid?" the figure asked still holding the knife in the right hand. Then the figure stepped very close to Anna what made her gasp a little. "I think the movie was great", the figure said. Anna could felt the figure's warm breath through the mask. Anna backed off a little but the figure grabbed her arm. "And where do you think you're going?" the creepy voice said. Now she was really scared. Slowly she swallowed up and looked right to the eyes of the figure terrified.  
  
The figure stabbed Anna right into the stomach. "What are you doing??!!" Anna cried out in pain, but there was no one to hear it. The music was so loud that there was no way anyone could hear Anna's screaming. The blood ran out of Anna. She was feeling weak so she sat down holding her deep wound in her stomach. The figure stabbed Anna again and turned it around in Anna's stomach. Anna tried to scream but nothing came out from her throat. The figure undressed the robe and took the mask off revealing his/her face to Anna. Anna gasped at shock: "You.?!" The murderer smiled evilly and went inside. Slowly she ran out of blood and passed away.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
The story is almost over, the next chapter may be the final.. Maybe! 


	9. Don't Fear The Reaper

Authors' note: The 9th chapter is FINALLY updated. We are going to write even that we haven't written for so long time. Hope ya like the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or any characters.  
The party continued and people were enjoying and having fun but something wasn't right..  
  
"Hi. Has anyone seen Anna?" Miharu asked joining Julia and Xiaoyu who were sitting on a living room, talking. As soon as they noticed Miharu they both turned to her.  
  
"Anna? No, I haven't seen her tonight", Xiaoyu said and looked at Julia: " Have you seen her?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw her about an hour ago. I think she's smoking out side. At least that's where she went when I last saw her", Julia said and took a slip on her drink. Miharu shrugged her shoulders:" I guess she's there then. Thanks", Miharu said and went outside.  
  
"I'm going to find Jin now. I'll see you later", Xiaoyu said, stood up and walked into another room. Suddenly Miharu ran inside terrified and rushed over Julia. Seeing Miharu's scared face Julia stood up.  
  
"Miharu, what's wrong?" she stood up examining Miharu's pale face.  
  
"She's dead", Miharu whispered tears in her eyes. Julia stared at Miharu at shock.  
  
"What did you say?" Julia asked scared. Miharu grabbed her hand and led her outside. But there was nothing.  
  
"No! She was right here!" Miharu shouted running onto a place where Anna's body used to be.  
  
"Who? Anna?" Julia asked confused.  
  
"Yes! She was right here I swear it!" Miharu yelled pointing at the place Anna's body was before. Julia shake her head.  
  
"Are you sure?" Julia asked. Miharu turned to her. "I swear", she said. Then Julia noticed a trice of blood on the ground. Julia gasped and went closer - followed by Miharu.  
  
"Oh my God! There's more", Julia shouted and started to follow the blood drops on the ground. They followed the prints at the dark yard until the prints disappeared.  
  
"Oh my..", Miharu said and pointed at the garage. Julia swallowed. " So, what are we waiting for?" she asked trying to act as calm as possible. Miharu turned to Julia.  
  
"Are you crazy?!! There's no way I'm going there!" Miharu yelled at shock.  
  
"Fine. I'm going there by myself then", Julia said and was about to enter the garage but Miharu grabbed her arm.  
  
"But I would never let you go there all by yourself." Julia smiled at her and they opened the garage door slowly. When they stepped inside there was no light. It was so dark that they couldn't see where they were stepping.  
  
"I'll try to find the lighter", Julia said and walked forward her one hand on the wall and the other hand feeling what was in front of her. She walked a while touching the wall when she finally the lighter.  
  
"I found it!" she shouted happily and turned it on but nothing happened. "Damned!" she swore and turned around: "Sorry, Miharu, but it doesn't work. Let's get out of here, ok?" No response. "Miharu?" Julia asked again. Still nothing. Julia panicked.  
  
"Miharu! This ain't funny at all! Where are you?" she started to walk back to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Now she was in a real panic. Suddenly she heard something behind her. The lights were on. She turned around slowly and saw the most horrible thing she had ever seen in her entire life: Anna's bloody body was laying at her left side. Miharu's dead body was laying at her right side and the masked murderer was standing in front of her. But before the murderer could do anything Julia pushed the murderer away and somehow managed to get the door open. She ran strait into the darkness and collapsed strait into someone.  
  
"Jin!! Thank God! You gotta help me! Anna and Miharu are dead and the murderer is inside the garage! Please you have to---" Julia's speech was cut of by Jin.  
  
"Calm down, Julia ----" Jin's speech was cut of by Julia.  
  
"Calm down?!! Did you hear what I just said?? I said the murderer is AT THE GARAGE!!" Julia shouted like a crazy. Jin was still trying to calm her down but it was no use because she was acting like a psycho.  
  
"We gotta get out of here! We gotta call to the police!" Julia shouted and tried to run inside the house but Jin grabbed her arm.  
  
"What the are you going?? We have to get help!" Julia said with a little angry tone in her voice. Jin didn't response. Julia tried to pull herself out of Jin's grip but he was too strong. Now she was really angry.  
  
"Jin, what the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" He was still staring at her quietly. 


	10. The Wrong Choice

Authors' note: This is the final chapter. Not for people who can't read sad endings without bursting out crying.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken.  
  
"The cops would never get here fast enough, Julia", Jin said and continued, "we have to catch the killer by ourselves."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy??" Julia shouted.  
  
"If we don't do anything the others will die too!" Jin shouted back to her.  
  
"But if we do the murder will kill us!" Julia said angrily.  
  
"No he won't", Jin said self concerted.  
  
"He?" Julia asked curiously.  
  
"Or she", Jin taunted her.  
  
"Ok, let's go then. We are fighters, we'll get him." Julia said trying to make herself braver.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Or her."  
  
"That's what I thought", Jin said and smiled.  
  
They started to walk towards the garage.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Julia asked one more time.  
  
"Now or never", Jin said and opened the garage. Jin turned the lights on. Suddenly Jin pushed Julia against wall and took a knife from his pocket. Julia gasped but before she could do anything Jin stabbed her onto her stomach.  
  
Julia was crying out of pain: "What the hell are you doing??!"  
  
At the same time someone entered the garage.  
  
"XIAOYU!!" Julia screamed holding her stomach and collapsing onto the floor. Xiaoyu looked shocked at Julia and then the knife Jin was holding. Jin turned to Xiaoyu. Jin's gaze travelled into a gun what was laying onto a floor, about five meters away from him. Xiaoyu noticed Jin's staring and she noticed the gun as well. They both quickly switch looks and ran towards the gun. Xiaoyu's agility was better and she reached the gun faster.  
  
"Look Xiaoyu, don't get this wrong I was just----" Jin tried to say but Xiaoyu stopped him.  
  
"Yeah right! Back off, Jin. Julia, are you OK?" Xiaoyu asked with a worried tone. No answer.  
  
"Julia?" she repeated and walked to Julia, pointing the gun at Jin: "You stay right there."  
  
"But." he tried.  
  
"Just fuckin' stay there!!!" Xiaoyu said with tears on her eyes. She had now reached Julia and checking if she was still alive.  
  
"It.. hurts.. I.. need. help.. Xiaoyu.. please." Julia whispered.  
  
"Julia, no! You can't die!" Xiaoyu shouted. "This is all your fault, how could you do this to my best friend, Jin??!!"  
  
"Honey, you're getting this all wrong here. Julia is the one who's been murdering people. I saw her killing Anna and I had to do something to stop her." Jin convinced. Xiaoyu stared him for a while and then turned to Julia, who was still laying on the floor.  
  
"You can't believe him, Xiaoyu! He's the murderer!" Julia said with her last strengths.  
  
Xiaoyu loaded the gun: "Actually I can. My sweetheart couldn't ever kill anyone, but you... you could. You were just so damn good actress weren't you?"  
  
Xiaoyu pointed the gun at Julia..  
  
"Nooooooo!!" Julia screamed when Xiaoyu pulled the trigger two times.  
  
A silence filled the garage. Suddenly Jin said: "Let's get outta here, Little Raindrop." He lifted Xiaoyu to her arms and carried her away.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life, Jin", Xiaoyu said and wrapped her arms around him thither. Jin just smiled: "No Xiaoyu. Thank you."  
  
They lived happily ever after and Xiaoyu never found out that Jin was the real murderer. And what comes to Hwoarang, the other murderer, he lived like nothing had ever even happened.  
  
Christie moved to Brasilia to her boyfriend and Steve mourned over Julia's death a long time but eventually he graduated as a doctor, so he would get the change to help people unlike he was able to help Julia. 


End file.
